I Miss You
by tracemasonfreak101
Summary: Miley is in touring, Joe Jonas is filming J.O.N.A.S., will they reunite and tell each other how they feel. One Shot. MOE all the way.


I Miss You : A MOE love story

**Summary: Miley Cyrus is touring. Joe Jonas is filiming J.O.N.A.S. They are in Love with each other. Will they ever reunite to tell each other how they feel? Or will they just be friends with busy schedules? ONESHOT! **

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**I LOVE REVIEWS!!**

**Joe's POV **

I was in my and my brother's limo on our way to the studio to start filming J.O.N.A.S. The studio is right next to the Hannah Montana studio is, but the problem is I'm in love with the show's star, Miley Cyrus, Me and My brothers knew Miley since 2006 when I, Joeseph Adam Jonas, fell in love with Miley Ray Cyrus, but the big problem is she's touring with her brother's band, Metro Station, and Mitchel Musso, and Demi, and won't be back until November.

"Hey Joe." I heard Nick, my younger brother,asked

"What?" I asked.

"you were zoning out on us." My older brother, Kevin said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Nick asked

"Nothing, nothing's up." I lied.

"I know you miss her Joe." Kevin said. "I don't know what you're talking about." I snapped. _Now since when can he read my mind? _

"I know you are in love with Miley." He teased. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"We all miss her too, Joe, but come on we're staring filming today, and Chelsea's going to be there." Nick pointed out.

"Why couldn't she be on our show?" I asked.

"because, she's too busy, with everything she's doing, and the photo scandal and stuff she doesn't have enough time." Kevin said.

"I stuck up for her when those photos came out,I was there when Nick broke her heart, I was there for her!" I cried.

"Joe, I'm sorry, but it's only a month, she'll be back, she did say she would guest star." Nick said, smiling, although he didn't like it when I said he broke her heart.

"Yeah that makes me feel better, I guess." I said softly.

"We're here, come on guys." Kevin said trying to hide his excitement much to my dismay I got out.

"Hey look there's Selena." Nick ponited.

"Great." I mumbled.

"Hey guys." Selena said.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's wrong with Joe?" She asked.

" He's lovesick." Nick said.

I glared at him.

"Oh, who do you love?" Selena asked smirking.

"Miley." I said bitterly.

"That's cool, I can't wait to call Miley and tell her she is going to be so happy!" Selena said then walked away.

Happy? What does she mean Miley's going to be so happy? Does Miley like me too? Who knows.

**Miley's POV- On her way back from touring. **

I was just sitting on my bunk looking out the window strumming on my guitar, singing a song and thinking of Joe Jonas. :

_I miss you,_

_I miss your smile, _

_And I still shread a tear every once in a while,_

_Even though it's different now,_

_You're still here somehow, _

_My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know,_

_I miss you SHA LA LA LA LA I miss you. _

"Nice song." My tourmate\bestfriend, Demi Lovato said.

"Thanks" I repiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

" I miss Joe." I said.

"I know, but we will be there in an hour, so don't worry!" Demi smiled.

"Thanks. It has been a long two months." I sighed.

Suddenly Demi's cell phone rang. I watched her pick it up.

"Hey Selena." She said. "What?! No way!! OMG! that's so great! I'll tell her bye." She quickly hung up. I raised my eyebrows at her wondering what was going on.

"Guess what?" She asked

"What?" I asked.

"Joe is in love with. Joe is in love with you." She sang and then did her "happy dance"

I glanced over at Trace, Mason, Mitchel, Anthony, and Blake. They were looking at Demi as if she was crazy then they looked back at me and shook thier heads at me.

"Really?! that's great." I shireked and I danced with her.

About an hour later we pull up in front the J.O.N.A.S. studio which was right next to the Hannah Montana set. Which was totally weird, but at least I could spend time with the JoBros as Me, Demi, and Selena call them. Me and Selena are the best of friends now, we told the media there really wasn't a fued between us, so now Me, Demi, and Selena are now insepreable.

I decided to go suprise the JoBros. I walked inside the studio, I saw my director for my show, and Selena's show, Fred Savage **(a\n:who was on Boy Meets World) **He smiled at me. "Hey." I said softly. "Hey, you're back early." He smiled. "Yeah decided to visit." I said. "CUT!" Fred shouted, the when The Jobros saw me they started running towards me, and pulled me into hugs.

"Hey Kev, Nicky." I said hugging them.

"Why are you back here so early?" Kevin asked.

"Homesick." I lied.

"Don't you mean lovesick." Demi tesed, I punched her on the arm.

They all looked at me funny. "So where's Joey?" I asked.

"Here I am." I heard a voice.

"Joey I missed you!" I cried.

"Me too." He smiled. God I loved those brown eyes of his.

"Uh...Miley...I need to tell you something." Joe said sitting me down next to him.

"yeah, me too." I said.

" I don't know how to tell you this but-" He said.

I cut him off by crashing my lips against his, he deepened the kiss.

"I love you Joey." I giggled.

"I love you to Miles." He smiled, then gave me hug.

"Does this mean you'll be visiting?" He asked.

"Of course. I missed you." I smiled giving him another kiss.

THE END!!

**DID U LIKE IT?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**MOE FOREVER!!**

**DO U THINK I SHOULD DO A KILEY NEXT OR A NILEY U DECIDE!!**


End file.
